


Leap of Faith

by FreyReh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: REPOST: Bailey has been friends with Leo for a long time, what happens when she makes a confession on wanting to take their relationship a step further?





	Leap of Faith

Note: I wrote this ages ago, back in 2014. I've decided to put more of my TMNT works here. Mostly because I don't do much on ff.net anymore. There are also a few WIPs there that I feel I need to finish. Including the_ 'To Catch a Thief'_ series (once I overhaul and edit some chapters due to seeing multiple typos---I already started by editing Book 3 on ff.net) Real life and work tends to get in the way but I've been making progress! Slowly... For now enjoy this old tidbit from the 2K3 verse. I wrote it for a good friend of mine back then who I still talk to daily. Light smut ahead.

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

_"Hello, Sweetie! It's Mom! Look… I know I said I was coming up this weekend but something came up-Arnold stop!"_ Giggling filtered through the speakers of a black answering machine. The sound raked across the eardrums of the woman that was staring down at the machine with tears in her eyes. "_Um, as I said… Look, maybe next year, right? I mean I'm sure you'd rather spend your birthday with your friends than your moth-"_

A perfectly manicured nail jabbed itself into the stop button, ending the playing of the message. The woman with blonde ringlets that fell past her shoulders and down the slope of her back made fists so tight her knuckles turned white. Tears were collecting in her gray eyes but she blinked repeatedly to stop them from falling. She had been expecting her mother to show up and had been so excited to see her after work that she had failed to see the blinking red light on her machine. That was, until she emerged from her bedroom in her new dress she'd spent half her check on to impress her mother. A dress that was no longer worth the cost.

She looked down at the dress now. The perfect black material hugged her curves. Not too tight, but it conformed comfortably to her body, stopping just at her knees. She had slipped on a pair of black, prism heeled Jimmy Choo's; the shoes her mother had gotten her _last year_ as an apology for missing her birthday. The sapphire pendant around her neck had been for missing Christmas and the black Coach clutch was for Christmas last year. There were other items strewn about her apartment that were all apologies for a mother who just really didn't care.

Suddenly, her normally thick skin thinned, and before she knew what she was doing she was ripping the answering machine from the wall and slamming it to the floor with what one could deem a battle cry. She lifted her foot and stomped on the machine over and over again, the tears escaping her eyes as she started jumping, not happy with the damage only one foot caused. When her energy started to leave her she finally kicked the machine across the polished, wood floor and it ended up under her sofa. Panting, she kicked her shoes off across the room and marched to her cabinet where she kept her liquor. Tonight was a tequila night and though she wasn't turning twenty-one until next year, she didn't quite give a damn that she was breaking the law. She didn't look for a glass, just pulled out the cork and took two quick swallows straight from the bottle.

"She's not worth it, Bailey," she whispered, taking another shot, walking to the front door of her loft apartment. She was on the top floor, but she wasn't high enough, and she padded barefoot to the roof: ignoring the chirp of her phone on her way out. If it was her mother she didn't want to talk to her. "You _knew_. You knew she'd disappoint you just like all the other times. What made you think today would be any different?"

She practically kicked the door to the roof access open, a dull ache traveling up her ankle and into her knee but she didn't pause, not stopping until her hits gave her enough room to squeeze past the rusted door that always gave her problems. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of rain in the air. Beneath her feet the concrete was damp and the city of New York almost glittered from the effects of the rain that had passed. Taking another swig she walked to the edge of her building and sat, letting her feet dangle.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. The heat had been sucked out of her and she was shivering a little against the cold and her bottle was a lot emptier than it had been upon exiting her apartment. The hour was late, and the moon was high, but Bailey was starting to feel that familiar numbness that filled her around this time of year. She didn't even jump when a hand slid over her shoulder. It was a familiar touch, slightly calloused, and she felt the pressure of three fingers against her cooled skin. Slowly, she turned her head up to meet the concerned gaze of the one person, _turtle_, who has yet to let her down in her life.

"Hey," she slurred. Her voice sounded off, like she was sleepy, and so she cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you," said Leonardo. "You said you'd call when you got back from dinner."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." She looked down at her hands in her lap, clenching and unclenching them. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"You should come inside," he said. "It's cold out and you'll catch a cold."

She shrugged a shoulder but listened, standing on unsteady feet, and she wobbled right into his plated chest. She glared at both of his images when they smirked at her in amusement and she held a hand up to her head. The tequila was kicking in and all she wanted to do was sleep in her warm bed. She tried to shove him away when he started to lift her up but soon she found herself cradled against him and she decided to stop fighting and rest her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, because he knew. She had spoken her fears to him the other night. They had all come over for a movie night and he had volunteered to help her do the dishes. With him it was so easy to talk and she had let it slip that it was her birthday coming up and had also let it slip how her mother seemed to let her down when she wanted and needed her the most. Birthdays, holidays, graduations: it didn't matter what the event, her mother rarely showed up to any of them. Not since the accident that killed her father when she'd been fifteen.

"Thanks," she said, closing her eyes. "I knew…"

"There's no shame in having hope for change," he said, easily opening her front door with her in his arms. How did he get there so fast? How had he not struggled with that damn roof access door? The thought of him opening it with ease while she struggled had her pout deepening. She heard him twist the lock of her door into place and she groaned, fidgeting in his arms when realizing her hands were empty.

"Did you leave my tequila out there?"

"You shouldn't be drinking," he said, carrying her down the hall toward her room.

"Psh… You're not my mother, because if you were, you wouldn't give a fuck," she muttered.

"Bailey…" He settled her down onto her feet in her bedroom. It was dark, and everything was a little fuzzy, but she could see his concerned eyes wrapped with the blue mask he always wore. "I'm-"

"Shh," she whispered, pressing a finger up to his large lips, and she felt his sharp inhale against the pad of her finger. "No more apologies, Leo."

Then she rushed forward and smashed her lips to his. He stiffened immediately, but she didn't let that deter her. She ran her hands up his plastron, fingers traveling along all the dips and grooves of his shell before she got to his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rising higher on her toes to deepen her kiss, tongue teasing his bottom lip as she molded herself against him.

"Bailey," he gasped, breaking the kiss, hands going to her upper arms and pushing her away slightly. "You… I…"

"Kiss me, Leo," she whispered, blinking up at him. "Please?"

"You're drunk," he said in a slightly accusatory tone. 

"Not _that_ drunk," she countered. "I want you..."

"Bailey… I…You don't understand how much I want to… But this isn't right."

"No… You're right," she said, pulling her walls back up, and suddenly her thick skin was back, and she wrenched herself from his arms. "What's _wrong_ with me. Huh?! Why… Why does everyone just…" She turned her back to him, everything within her shutting down. "Go away."

"Bailey…" He hesitated before walking to her, hands going to her shoulders. "I want to. I want to kiss you. I want to worship you. But I want it to be right."

Her shoulders dropped and suddenly she was just so tired. She nodded, walking to her bed, and fell face-first against her pillow. Seconds later she felt a blanket settling over her, and his hand was pulling strands of hair from her face. She opened her eyes to see him right there, squatting next to her bed and just looking at her as he continued to run his hand through her hair. Finally, he leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss against her forehead, making her eyes close once again.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Bailey." He tucked the blanket around her shoulders. "_Yoi yume o._"

.

.

.

Bailey woke up with a pounding headache and groaned, hand going to her head as she slouched under her blanket. _Too. Much. Tequila._ Always, _always_ too much tequila! Her head felt like people were banging bongo drums within it and her mouth was as dry as a desert. Tempting fate she opened her eyes and peeked out from under her blanket. Her room wasn't bright, the light of the sun subdued by the curtain, and sneaking a look at the clock she saw it was almost noon. There, sitting beside her alarm, was a glass of water and two white pills. Eagerly she snatched the pills and popped them into her mouth the downed the water. It wasn't until her third gulp she realized who had probably left her the water and Tylenol, and upon thinking of him she remembered their kiss and she sputtered water all over herself and her sheets.

"Oh _shit_. Oh shit, shit, SHIT!" She smacked the glass back onto the nightstand and hid under her blankets. "I'm never leaving this room again. Oh God! Why did I do that?"

_"I want to. I want to kiss you. I want to worship you…"_

She blushed. Had he meant it? Upon meeting the turtles for the first time it had been Raph she had bonded with the easiest. He'd been so personable and they had shared many interests from hockey, her guilty pleasure of watching the WWE, to the_ Walking Dead_: of which they watched together every night when a new episode was on. Then, slowly, Leo had started coming out of his shell around her. He'd been shy, but had an easy smile about him. When she'd been curious about meditation he'd offered to teach her the proper way and after her lessons they would talk about random things. He'd been the one and only of the four she spoke to about her mother, and had thankfully kept her secret about it, and perhaps that show of trust was the final piece of the puzzle. She liked him. She didn't care that he was a mutated turtle. She didn't care that he came with a lot of baggage that consisted of killer scientists, nut-job ninjas, and insane ex-crushes that wanted to slit his throat. Perhaps her drunkenly kissing him wasn't totally a mistake?

Sitting up she pulled strands of hair out of her face and upon getting out of bed she noticed the note taped to the mirror in her room with her name neatly scrawled in Leo's writing. She eagerly snatched it and read it.

_Bailey,_

_We have a lot to talk about. Can I come over again tonight? I'll bring the pizza._

_-Leo_

She practically ran to her phone. She cursed when she stepped on a piece of the answering machine she smashed, and hopped on one foot to her clutch. She pulled out her phone and texted just one word to Leo. _Yes_. It wasn't much later that he replied. _See you at eight._

"Eight…" Bailey smiled, but then the smile dropped when she looked at the time. One. "Oh God! I need to get ready! Crap!"

.

.

.

She wasn't completely treating this like a date. She didn't want to scare him, especially when he said they needed to talk. She was hoping the pizza he brought wasn't supposed to be comfort food for him letting her down easily. Still, she pampered her body and at seven she was finished. She hadn't been sure what to wear, and had settled on a simple blue hacci top and black leggings. She kept her hair down and her make-up light and there was a knock on her door right at eight just as she spritzed on some perfume. Jogging to the door she opened it and smiled at Leo.

"Hi," she said, stepping back to let him in.

"Hey," he said, entering with the pizza, the smell of pepperoni and peppers filling her nose. He set the pizza on the counter and turned to face her. He crossed his arms over his plastron and cleared his throat and was it her imagination or was he blushing? "H-How are you?"

"I'm okay," she said. "I mean I'm disappointed about my mom but…"

"I can tell the guys you're sick if you don't want to come down tomorrow," he said, speaking of the party Michelangelo had wanted to put together for her.

"Don't you dare," said Bailey with a smile. "It would break poor Mikey's heart. He's been planning for weeks!"

"He was working on your cake when I left," said Leo, making her smile, but she then frowned: ready to speak seriously.

"About last night…" He tensed, hand stilling on top of the pizza box he'd been about to open. "I'm sorry for… For being a drunk idiot." If possible he tensed even more then relaxed but his shoulders drooped a little.

"I see. You want for forget it all happening, then?" he asked, voice tight.

"Not _all_ of it," said Bailey, catching on quickly to his disappointment. "There were some good parts."

"Like?" he asked, looking at her, and she knew it was now or never.

She marched toward the turtle, pulling him closer by his arms, and kissed him like she had the night before. It was different. It seemed like everything from his scent to his taste was magnified by 100 since the last time they did this. She couldn't stop the minute moan that passed from her lips but that seemed to only egg him on and soon his hands were in her hair and he was walking her backwards until she was pressed against her refrigerator in the kitchen. He gripped the hair at her scalp gently, but he still guided her head to tilt the way he wanted and she whimpered as his leg traveled between hers. He'd done this before, and she wondered with who, but right now she really didn't care for specifics because he felt too damn good against her.

"Like that," she whispered when he pulled away. He inhaled against the skin of her neck before pressing his hot mouth over her pulse-point, making her toes curl as his thigh continued to press between her legs and she was completely trapped and at his mercy. "Leo…"

"I meant what I said," he said, one hand falling from her blonde curls to cup a breast, kneading it through the fabric of her shirt. "I want to worship you."

"I'm not stopping you," she said, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"Bailey…" He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. "I want this. I… I know that I'm probably not what you imagined as an ideal… Partner. I myself never thought a woman would…"

"I do. I like you," she said, nuzzling his neck. "_A lot_."

"I find this moment almost hard to believe," he said, sounding bashful. "I know it sounds stupid. If I were any of my other brothers then I'd be relishing the fact that someone as beautiful as you wants me. I like you a lot Bailey, and I don't want to disrespect you by putting my selfish needs in front of yours."

"I want this," she said. "I want you."

"And I want you," he said, leaning down to nuzzle her neck again, making her shiver as he shifted his thigh against her.

"Lets stop talking," said Bailey, arching her hips, biting her lower lip as her hands traveled up and over his shoulders.

"Fine by me," he said, taking her lips again, pressing into her more fully. She shifted, scattering a few magnets on her fridge, a large cactus one she got from Arizona digging into her back while the Eiffel Tower from Vegas threatened to stab itself into her shoulder.

"Bedroom?" she asked between kisses as his warm hands moved under her shirt. She bit his bottom lip, making him clench his hands over her silky, black bra.

"Too far," he panted, hands escaping the confines of her shirt to cup her ass and lift her up. She laughed as he carried her over to her sofa, discarding her shirt on their journey. He groaned when seeing that her breasts were barely contained by her semi-coverage bra and he tilted his head downwards to press eager kisses, licks, and gentle bites along the tops of her breasts. As if he were carrying the most precious cargo in the world he lowered her onto the sofa and she watched as he discarded his gear, placing his katana carefully onto her coffee table while his protective gear got tossed onto the floor. Finally, he took off his bandana, and she was certain she'd never seen him without it before.

"I can see your eyes better without that on," she murmured, offering her hand, and he took it, laying over her on the sofa so that they could restart their make-out session. Apparently he wasn't shy about anything because he was soon sliding his hand under the band of her leggings, thick finger pressing against her with the thin barrier of her panties between actual contact. "L-Leo!"

"Bailey… So wet for me already?" he asked, his deepened voice sending delicious sparks throughout her body and turning her on even more.

"Yes," she answered, opening her legs for him further, grasping the upper part of his shell and pulling him back down. She kissed him hungrily as he rubbed his finger against her, gentle at first but quickly picking up speed. She felt the stirrings of an orgasm but she needed more. With his help her leggings were rolled down and as he tossed them over the back of the sofa she undid her bra, his eyes widening with awe before one hand cupped a breast, thumb skimming over her nipple as he started kissing along her neck again.

She was incredibly warm, his touch arousing her more than she thought possible. She brought her hand up to the back of his neck, urging his kisses as they traveled back to her lips. She ran her hands down his sides, shivering as she felt a sudden weight against her thigh. She smiled as she reached down then felt her core clench at the weight of him. He tensed then groaned as she ran her hand over him experimentally. He wasn't sure how he measured up to other mutants but she hasn't been with a human male as large and thick as him. Her inner core clenched in anticipation of having him inside her.

She lay back fully, biting her lower lip as he watched her lower her panties so that there were nothing between them. He helped her ease the scrap of material past her knees and she kicked them off then pulled him flush against her. The hard, cool plates resting against her warm flesh was something foreign but completely welcome. His hand was back between her legs and she gasped as he teased his thick finger against her opening, collecting her arousal around his digit before running it over her clit. It was like being zapped by a live wire. Her body was super responsive to his touch and soon she was panting, a light sheen of sweat forming on her brow and she clung to him as the ball of pleasure continued to build deep in her womb. He added a touch more pressure, dipping his head to kiss her once more, and she was breaking apart from the inside. She came with his name on her lips, and was it her imagination or did she hear him growl because of it? Suddenly he was against her entrance and their eyes met. A small part of her was scared of what she saw there. Love? Devotion? There was something else behind the arousal and a par of her was scared, terrified even. If she accepted this, and he let her down like everyone else did in her life, she wasn't so sure she could recover.

"Bailey? Look at me."

She hadn't been aware that she had closed her eyes. Slowly, she opened them, meeting his gaze. He was waiting for her consent, waiting for her to take that final leap, and she moved her hips and kissed him and he had her answer. Slowly, ever so slowly, he entered her. He was large, and was stretching her, but it was a _good_ stretch. As gentle as she knew he would be, he filled her, and by the time he was in her fully they were both shaking with undeniable pleasure. Foreheads pressed together as they tried to get their breathing under control. He shifted her leg a little and she adjusted her hips and though it took a while they found that comfortable middle ground and soon he was moving within her. She wasn't sure how much time passed. Seconds? A few minutes? More? All she knew was pleasure as he moved in her slowly at first and finally faster, building that pressure back up and making her toes curl and her body arch. His powerful body continued to move over her.

"Oh God _there_!" she shouted as he hit that spot within her that made all women scream. "Leo, don't stop! Harder… Please!"

He did as asked. Hitching her leg up and taking her like an experienced lover. Something she was definitely going to talk to him about later! Now? She was enjoying the perks of having a master ninja warrior for a lover. She buried her face against his neck, panting now, the sound of his cock pistoning inside her pushing her further to the brink until she was orgasming for the second time that night. She tossed her head back, screaming his name. She'd never been a screamer before in her life: but it was something he must've enjoyed seeing because a desperate keen released itself from the back of his throat, reverberating against her body, and she felt his hot seed spurt within her body as he came inside her.

She fell back onto the couch and he followed, both panting, both completely satisfied. She smiled, shifting with him on the sofa until he was spooning her from behind in the small space. She sighed as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, arms encircling her waist.

"Well that was…"

"Great," she answered, shifting against him, not wanting to move. "But we're going to do it in a bed next time."

"No complaints here," he said. "Wanna go there now?"

"Why, Leo, you insatiable mutant, you!"

"No, I meant to sleep, not…"

"I'm teasing, but…" She turned in his embrace, facing him now. "I wouldn't object to resuming our earlier activities after we devour some of that pizza you brought. This girl needs to refuel."

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a smile.

**END**


End file.
